A Figure Skater's Dream
by Sweet Razzberry
Summary: Sakuno was tired of everyone saying that she wasn't good at playing tennis and started doing something she really enjoyed, ice skating. How will things end up when her favorite pair of twins get into a car crash, or not. The Twins: Kiri and Kagamin.
1. Twins

**Hello to all of you people who read this story! XD All of you (or some of you) know about the other story I'm working on ****Black Rose****… yeah well, Kiri and Kagamin are also in this story but this time they are Sakuno's adoptive sisters… why? Well read to find out hehehe ;D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly… I do not own "Prince of Tennis"…**

**~oOo~**

Sakuno watched two girls skate across the ice. Sakuno was now fourteen and was in her last year in middle school. She was coaching girls in _Ice skating _and not tennis. Sakuno thought that tennis was fun to play but she knew that she would never have the skills to be a Regular, so she decided to ice skate instead.

Sakuno started to learning how to ice skate when she was little and she loved how it felt when she glided across the ice, a feeling she never felt when she played tennis.

Whenever she played she felt awkward and silly, but it was different when she skated across the ice she felt all her worries go away. She only started playing tennis to try to get the attention of a certain prodigy, but after failing to get his attention after a few years she gave up.

She was tired of being ignored and wanted to show everyone what she was made of. She still remembered when she went back to ice skating.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Sakuno was practicing on returning the tennis against a wall, she knew that her form wasn't the best, but she had tried really hard to improve it._

_Sakuno was just about to return the ball when she heard someone approach her from behind she turned around and missed the ball completely._

"_Ryoma-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked not bothering to retrieve the ball._

"_Mada mada dane Ryuzaki." Ryoma bent down to pick up the ball. "You're still too stiff, your knees need to be bent more and your hair is too long."_

_Sakuno had heard that so many times that this time she snapped. She just couldn't take it anymore!_

"_You always say that! You don't even know how hard I try to improve or how long I stay up just to practice! All you ever do is tell me the exact same thing then just walk off! You never do help me!" Sakuno yelled out causing people to look their way._

_Ryoma stared at her surprised. He never imagined the day that the sweet, innocent and shy Sakuno Ryuzaki would ever yell at him._

"_If you think that your just a big failure, then why did you start playing tennis?" Ryoma was just curious and wanted to know why._

"_I didn't quit because I wanted to impress you! I wanted to show everyone that I'm not just a big klutz and that I could do something other than trip over my own feet! But since you think I'm such a big failure then fine! I will be doing everyone a favor and quit playing!" Sakuno threw her racquet on the ground and ran away._

"_Ryuzaki!" Was the last thing Sakuno heard as she turned the corner. She let the tears she was holding in flow freely down her face._

_She ran and ran and kept running until she came to a building that she always came to visit when she was little. The ice skating ring._

_Sakuno entered and gasped as the cold air made contacted with her skin. She looked around and saw some people skating and enjoying them selves._

"_Sakuno, you finely decided to back to us." A man in his early thirties said as Sakuno turned her head to look at him. Sakuno finely recognized him. He was her old coach._

"_Yes and this time for good." Sakuno responded as she turned her head to look at the ring once more._

"_Welcome back."_

**End of flashback~**

"Sakuno-san! Are you going to come skate with us?" one of the girls that had been skating earlier asked as she approached Sakuno.

Sakuno snapped out of her trance and looked at the girl that had spoken to her. Sakuno gave the girl an apologetic smile and answered "Gomen Hbiki-san, but I have to go visit the twins today and if I don't show up they will be very angry with me."

"Oh, okay see you later." The girl turned around and started chasing her friend on the ice.

The 'twins' were to little girls Sakuno had met about two years ago, they had recently lost their mother in a terrible car accident and where now living in a orphanage.

The two girls reminded Her of Tomoka and herself. Kiri the oldest, was just like Tomoka, she was outgoing and lover to anything that involved moving around. She had reddish-brown hair that reached her shoulder and beautiful emerald eyes. She always protects her younger sister when she is being bullied.

Kagamin, the youngest, was very shy but loved to do sports. She was quiet most of the time but in her head she had a lot of ideas to do a bunch of things. She also had reddish-brown hair just like her sister, but only that her hair was a little bit longer, it reached her mid back, she had sparkling sapphire eyes that looked so innocent that you wouldn't believe that she was related to her twin.

Ever since they lost their mother, Sakuno has visited them and the other orphans. She would always bring homemade treats for the twins and the other orphans.

Sakuno quickly got out of the building and headed towards Tomoka's house. She was suppose to met up with Tomoka because she too was going to visit the orphans and they both were going to make the kids rice cakes and they had to make them quickly before 3'oclock.

"Hey Sakuno, over here! Did you bring the supplies?" Tomoka said when she opened the door for her long time friend. Sakuno nodded and stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm late Tomo-chan, I had practice today and forgot about the time… but I did bring the supplies!" Sakuno smiled and held up a bag of ingredients they would need for the rice cakes… which really isn't a lot…

They stepped into the kitchen and put their aprons on and began making the delicious treat.

"Remember Sakuno, that we used to make snacks for the whole tennis team and that everyone would always complemented your work." Tomo said as she glanced at Sakuno who was feeling a pang of nostalgia and guiltiness in her heart.

"Yeah…" Sakuno looked down finding her shoes very interesting at the moment. She couldn't help but fell guilty that she wasn't present at their matches. She just didn't feel right when she was near Ryoma. He had been ignoring her (or so she thought) since the day of her outburst.

Tomoka noticed her best friend's strange behavior and imminently remembered a year and a half ago and ,mentally kicked herself.

"Oh, sorry Sakuno I forgot about what happened between you and Ryoma-sama. I just miss the old days that's all. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Tomoka yelled as she flailed her arms about as if her head was about to blow up.

Sakuno forced a smile and went back to cooking. "Its okay Tomo-chan. that's all in the past now and its time for me to move on with my life." Sakuno said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

And with that they hurried to finish their cooking before the clock strikes three.

**~oOo~**

Time check: 3:07 PM

"Ahhh! Sakuno, we're late! Very, very late!" Tomoka screamed while pushing a few people out of her way.

Yes. They were late. But I'll have you know that its not very easy making rice cakes for 64 people, including all the elder women who looked after all the children.

Sakuno sweat dropped. But she knew that Tomoka was right they spent too much time in making all the rice cakes and counting them all over and over again to make sure that they had the correct amount of rice cakes for everyone.

By the time they reached the orphanage they were thirteen minutes late and were both panting rather hard. They headed towards the door and knocked on it lightly. They waited for a response, but got nothing.

Sakuno was just about to knock again when to door suddenly opened and reveled a elderly women about 60 or so, looking at them with a worried face.

"Ryuzaki-san, Osakada-san!" Sakuno frowned. She knew that she women standing in front of them would call them formally only when some thing bad happened when it included the twins.

"Hadaroshi-san, what's wrong what did the twins do now?" Tomoka asked as she stared at the said women. Sakuno's heart began to race.

"T-the twins! They got worried about you two and went out to look for you without telling anyone and its been thirty minutes and they still hadn't come back! What if something bad happened to them!

And at that very moment the world seemed to stop when they heard two very familiar screams and the screeching of car tires.

**To be continued…**

**So what do you think of the first chapter? Kind of a shocker isn't it well if you like it feel free to leave a review!**

**~Razz-chan**


	2. saved

**Here is the next chapter of ****A Figure Skater's Dream**** hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to: snowyrose101 and Jiin-chan for being one of the first ones to review this story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT **

**~oOo~**

How the hell did that stupid Oyaji of mine trick me into doing this? I don't know. All I know is that I got stuck doing errands with the other Seigaku Regulars and I'm NOT happy one bit.

Its Saturday. SATURDAY! Its suppose to be my brake from school, and I'm spending my precious sleeping time with a bunch of monkeys!

We had to go and buy a bunch of new equipment for the new people who joined the tennis club. Honestly, I don't give a crap. But my stupid senpais found a way to drag me with them.

"Momo, Kaidoh! Quit fighting! Inui, Stop torturing random kids with your juices! Eiji, get that thing out of your mouth! You don't know were its been!" Oishi yelled out in panic while running to the side of all the said Seigaku Players.

Ryoma sighed an threw the can of Ponta that he finished drinking in the near by trashcan. '_This is going to be a long day…' _I stared at all the Seigaku players. They were all laughing at Momo and Kaidoh, while Oishi was trying to stop the two from murdering each other.

Suddenly Ryoma saw two girls run into the street while a car was headed their way. The girls didn't seem to notice the car that was heading towards them. They seemed lost and confused. But they when they got to the center of the road they stopped running to look at a car that was nearing them.

Ryoma started to panic. He actually saw one of the girl's face turn completely white, while the other stared back in horror. He stood up and rushed to the girls. "Look Out!" Ryoma yelled out as he ran into the street ignoring the people telling him to stop.

he tried to grab both of the girls, but only managed to grab one of them. Ryoma mentally cursed. It was too late to go get the other one. He could only hope that she somehow managed to get out of the street and was safe.

He threw himself to the other side of the street. When they landed the small girl was whimpering and quivering with fear. He looked up and was surprised to see a unfamiliar boy holding the other girl who was shedding tears.

"Good thing I came to help, ne?" the guy said as he looked passed Ryoma and looked at a girl with auburn hair running towards them.

**~oOo~**

Sakuno ran. She just couldn't imagine life without the twins. They had grown so close to each other, they were practically sisters.

She saw a bunch of police officers talking to a man that appeared to be the driver. Sakuno listen closely to every word the man said, but could only make out a few words.

"…Came out of nowhere…"

"…Twins with brownish-red hair…"

"…Boys saved them…"

Sakuno was getting more and more worried she just had to see the twins! She needed to know if they were injured or if they were alright.

Sakuno heard someone crying and immediately recognized the voice. Kagamin. Sakuno just knew that the voice belonged to the youngest twin. Kagamin was a very sensitive girl. She would burst into tears for the smallest things at time.

Sakuno followed the sound of the voice. She got closer and closer until she saw two girls leaning against a tree. One was shivering so hard that you might of mistaken her for a vibrating phone, while the other one was crying her poor little heart out.

Then she slowed to a jog as she saw two familiar boys who were looking at after the girls. One of the boys looked at her and smiled.

'_Hiroshi-kun? What is he doing here? Can it be… I haven't seen him since seventh grade…' _Sakuno approached him and was about to ask him about the girls when he beat her to it.

"Don't worry Sa-chan, they're okay. Just a bit frighten but that's all." Hiroshi said in a calm voice that made Sakuno's whole body relax.

Hiroshi Takanara.

Age:14

Eye color: Dark blue

Hair color: Dark brown

Dominate hand: left (could also write with his right hand)

Hiroshi, Sakuno and Tomoka met in the third grade. All three of them were best friends until Hiroshi moved away in the middle of their seventh grade school year.

Hiroshi would always protect Sakuno from bullies and other people that would try to bother her. His nickname during sixth and grade was "Sakuno's boyfriend" since he had a lot of affection towards her.

Sakuno stared at Hiroshi. She was waiting for all the new information to sink in her head. She was also surprised that she almost forgot about the twins.

"Hiroshi-kun…" Sakuno started.

"I know I was gone for a long time but that doesn't matter now. Aren't you going to see how they're doing?" Hiroshi gave her one of his dazzling smiles.

He reached out for her hand and held it lightly. He started to pull her towards the tree where the girls were at. For a moment Sakuno was hesitant in following him but then decided to go.

Sakuno kept on wondering how Hiroshi knew about the little girls. But then again, he had lots of ways of finding out things. He had "spies" that helped him get information on things he would want to know.

Sakuno was led by Hiroshi to the girls. As soon as the girls saw Sakuno they suddenly disappeared and then reappeared by Sakuno and wrapped their small little arms around her waist.

"NEE-CHAN!" both girls screamed. They were terrified. No one could blame them. They were really close to their death.

Sakuno bent down to hug both girls and try to comfort them. She was so relived to know that the two girls were safe and sound.

"Ryuzaki?" That voice. Sakuno's eyes widened at the sound of that familiar voice. She turned her head to see the one person that she was not prepared to see at the moment.

Ryoma stepped closer and stared at her. Sakuno suddenly felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"R-Ryoma-kun… what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked unsure of what else to say.

"I didn't know you had sisters."

Sakuno looked down at the twins who were still crying their hearts out. She didn't like it when people asked her if they were related. She would have to say the truth. The awful truth of the girls losing their parents and why Sakuno who acted like their big sister.

Suddenly Hiroshi appeared right next to Sakuno and picked up Kiri who was only sniffling now. He looked straight into Ryoma's amber orbs and Ryoma glared at the guy who suddenly appeared next to Sakuno.

Sakuno who decided to brake up their staring contest began to say the truth. Well she tried to talk when-

"OCHIBI!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Eiji, Momo and the other Seigaku regulars running towards them.

"Nice move Echizen! The way you saved the girls was way cool!" Momo said with a big goofy grin spread across his face.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, Ochibi still has the moves! Nya!" Eiji said as he happily glompped the poor Ryoma.

"Senpais, your too loud. Eiji-senpai…can't… breath…" Ryoma choked out as his face started to turn blue from the lack of air.

"Senpais…" Sakuno said as she looked up to see that Momo and Eiji were looking her way.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan! Are these cute little girls that Ochibi saved your sisters? They're so cute!" Eiji bent down to pat Kagamin on the head.

Kagamin slowly looked up. Her wide sapphire orbs now puffy from all the crying that she had gone threw. Her cheeks started to turn pink as Eiji patted her on the head. She gave him a small shy smile saying that she was okay.

"Well you can say that they are my little sisters." Sakuno smiled.

Kiri who had been observing the whole situation from the arms of a quiet Hiroshi, became curious and stared at al the regulars closely as if trying to study their faces. Giving up on trying to recognize them she finely asked.

"Nee-chan, who are they?"

Hiroshi slowly put Kiri on the floor and Kiri soon began to walk

up to each of the regulars asking their names and other stuff that

The silly girl asked.

After a brief introduction of all the regulars, it was the twins turn to introduce themselves.

"Hello! My name is Kiri. I'm eight years old and this is my little sister, Kagamin. Sorry if she doesn't talk a lot, she can be very shy at times." Kiri began to shake the hands of all the regulars while Kagamin stood next to Sakuno and smiled politely.

While the twins were talking to the regulars, yes even Kagamin got conferrable with the regulars, Ryoma saw this opportunity to ask Sakuno a few questions.

"Ryuzaki, come with me." was all he said before he began to walk away.

Sakuno frowned. She didn't want to be alone with Ryoma. It just didn't feel right. Hiroshi, who noticed her stiffness, looked at her with worried eyes. He didn't want to see Sakuno hurt like that again.

"Sakuno…" Hiroshi looked at Sakuno who forced a smile. "I'll be okay Hiro-kun."

Sakuno then left to catch up with Ryoma who was a few meters ahead of her. They turned a corner then stopped.

Ryoma turned to look at her with a serious expression. Sakuno visibly stiffened when she saw the look in his eyes. She was very nervous.

"What happened? Why did you leave the girls alone? Why weren't you there with them?" Ryoma wanted to know badly. It wasn't like her to be so irresponsible.

Sakuno sifted her gaze to the floor. She hated telling people what really happened. She felt awful for what happened earlier. She knew that she should have gotten to the orphanage on time but she didn't.

She wasn't aware of the tears that slipped out of her eyes. She gathering all the courage she had to tell him the truth. She was tired of suffering.

She looked up so her teary chocolate orbs met his amber ones. Ryoma was surprised to see all the determination in her eyes.

"…Ryoma-kun…" she started

"…Before I tell you anything you have to promise…" more tears filled her eyes.

"… that you won't tell anyone." Ryoma just stared at her. Was it that big of a deal?

"Fine. I promise." Ryoma said after a short pause.

Sakuno sighed and tried to steady herself. She was just about to reveal one of her most dreaded secrets to the guy she fell in love with years ago.

Ryoma patiently waited for her to continue. He didn't know what the big deal was. But he knew that the secret the she was keeping away from everyone was torturing her from the inside.

"…It was my fault that the twin's mom died," she said as the sour tears rolled down her cheek.

"What? What do you mean _your _fault?" Okay this was a big shocker. How could it be Sakuno's fault that the twin's mom had passed away.

"A few month ago, obaa-chan and I were driving to a reunion when we accidentally crossed a red light and…" Sakuno had to pause. She started to sob quietly. It was the worst secret she knew, but for some reason it felt good to reveal her secret to Ryoma.

"Obaa-chan's car crashed with the twin's car and their car flipped over!" Sakuno's sobs began to get a little louder. She began to shake her head violently.

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno by the shoulders to stop her from shaking her head. How was it her fault if it was Ryuzaki-sensei who was driving the car.

"Ryuzaki, its not your fault. You weren't the one driving. Stop crying. Your drawing too much attention." Ryoma said calmly as he tried to quiet her down.

Sakuno looked up at him. She was happy that he started to care for her but it also hurt her inside and she didn't know why.

"It Is, Ryoma-kun. I was distracting obaa-chan's focus from the road and that's how it happened. The twins only had a few scratches while their mom was in a coma. She stayed that way for a month until she finely passed away." Ryoma then embraced Sakuno in a tight hug.

Sakuno was surprised that he showed his emotions to her. He would usually bell calm and collected. Ryoma himself was also shocked by his own actions. But something inside of him told her that she needed someone who would comfort her without hating her for life.

Sakuno then started to blush. She knew that she still had a crush on the boy who was now hugging her, but she doesn't want those feelings to come back.

He let her cry on his shoulder for a few minutes. He was happy to help her. She was not like the other girls who always bothered him at school or anywhere else he was at. She understood that he needed his space and wasn't at all like his crazy fan girls.

She slowly got out of his embrace with a smile on her face. She was grateful that he took the time to listen to her and all her reasons. But she still had to say one more thing before they head back to the group.

"They are now living in a orphanage in witch I visit everyday. I needed them to forgive me so I played the role of their big sister. They don't know what happened during the car crash and I don't want them to find out. Not now. Not when I have grown so close to them." she said as she turned around.

Ryoma was still shocked but he knew that she really is sorry and would do anything to go back to that moment and change things, but what's done is done. You can't go back, you can only move forward.

Sakuno turned around to face him again. Her eyes were still glassy but she was wearing a very pretty smile on her lips. He really missed that smile. He hadn't seen that smile since the day of their argument.

"Well Ryoma-kun, we should probably head back now they're probably still waiting for us." Sakuno was also happy that she did not feel awkward around him anymore.

Ryoma nodded and they both headed back to the group that was still waiting for them. They both started a new relationship. A new beginning. The beginning of their new friendship.

Fuji who had been watching from a distance, was smiling that awkward and mysterious smile that he always seems to have on his face, only that now it looks kind of evil.

'_This could end up pretty interesting…' _he thought to himself as he stared at the two figures walk away to join the rest of the group.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: so what did you think of this new chapter? I bet that you didn't expect that change of events right? Hehehe.**

**I'm happy if you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I have some bad news to share with you guys. Well you see… my internet is mobile so it looks like a USB stick and well… my brothers were using the laptop on night and the youngest one started to jump on the bed and he ended up braking the internet stick thing, so I won't be able to update my stories for a while… but I'm saving up my money to by a new one!**

**And of course I will be grateful to all of you who decide to review this chapter. You all what to do just click on that little button and you will be rewarded for your kindness.**

**Oh and I want your opinion in the story. Tell me if Sakuno's cousin should be in the story.**

***important note***

**if you guys want to be in this story PM me or review whichever one. Put the name you want to appear as In the review/PM, how old you want to be, how you would like to look in the story and what role you would like to play. But I must warn you: only the first ten people that review/PM me will be accepted. So hurry before time runs out!**

**P.S: you may only play one character no more than one. Thank you. *bows head***


	3. The oportunity

**A/N:** thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. The reviews that you guys give me make me want to update faster.

I'm sorry if I don't update early for the rest of this month and the beginning of the next one. I'm going to perform a dance at my school and I really need to practice. I have practice every Monday and Thursday.

My performance will be held July 10. But I will try to update as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: **you know that I don't own this…

P.S: when I said that if you wanted to be in this story I was serious. Staring as our new character is…**imnobeautyqueen!**

****

When Ryoma and Sakuno got back to the group, the regulars were talking to Hiroshi. They looked as if they were cops interviewing a criminal. The girls were talking to Fuji who had a serious expression on his face.

Then they looked at Sakuno and rushed to her. They all started to ask a bunch of question all at the same time. She looked at them confused until Hiroshi whispered something into her ear.

Ryoma saw Sakuno's eyes widen and then smile. She said something to that Hiroshi guy and he looked annoyed. Sakuno was smiling when she turned to look at the Regulars.

"I can't believe that all of you forgot who he is." Sakuno began to giggle.

"Huh? You know him Sakuno-chan? Who is he? Nya," Eiji said while he narrowed his eyes at Hiroshi.

"You guys really don't remember me? What a shame." Hiroshi said shaking his head.

Sakuno began to giggle and she put a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder. He was annoyed that they had forgot who he is. The regulars had know Sakuno, Tomoka and Hiroshi since they were little

"Don't you remember senpais? He is-" Sakuno was cut off by someone screaming her name really, REALLY loud.

"SAKUNO!" said, or more like screamed, a certain loud mouthed girl.

She came rushing up to Sakuno like it was the end of the world. Tomoka was panting so hard that she needed to rest before she began to speak again. When she was done, she took a big breath and asked:

"DID YOU FIND THEM? ARE THEY OKAY?" Tomo didn't even notice that the regulars were standing right behind Sakuno.

"T-Tomo-chan, calm down. They're fine. Now lower your voice." Sakuno said trying to calm down a screaming Tomoka.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL I SEE THEM!" suddenly as if on cue, Kagamin and Kiri walked up to Tomoka.

"Hello Tomo-chan!" said Kiri cheerful as ever.

"H-hello Tomo-chan." Kagamin said as shy as ever.

Tomoka looked down and began screaming. Again.

"KIRI-CHAN! KAGA-CHAN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" she picked up the girls and began crushing them with one of he bear hugs.

"T-Tomo-ch-chan… ca…n't …b-breath" Kiri chocked out as she tried to squirm out of Tomoka's hold. And Sakuno and the others sweat dropped as they watched the scene in front of them.

Hiroshi walked up to Tomoka and tried to make her let go of the twins before she squeezes them to death.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Tomoka said as she turned to look at Hiroshi. Suddenly she dropped the girls who began to pant for air and stared at Hiroshi wide-eyed.

"HIRO-KUN!" she screamed… again, while she threw her arms around Him. Hiroshi smirked and looked at the Regulars who stared back at him with shocked expressions.

"At least Sakuno is not the only person who remembered me. Looks like Tomoka also remembered me."

"Nya! I don't get it! Who is this guy?" Eiji asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't you remember your first kouhai? besides Sa-chan and Tomo-chan." he said while taking Tomoka off of him.

Ryoma looked at all the regulars. All of their faces suddenly had expressions of realization. Inui got out his notebook and started scribbling furiously.

Eiji and Momo had a huge smile plastered across their face. They immediately ran to Hiroshi. Momo slapped him on the back and Eiji was giving him a killer hug.

"How have you been man? I haven't seen you since…oh yeah… you left like a week or two before Echizen came." Momo was now ruffling Hiroshi's hair like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey Eiji-senpai, let go of me." Hiroshi was struggling to get out of his cat-like senpai's grip. Eiji let go of him and started whispering something to Momo. Momo grinned evilly and walked towards Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen! Did you know that Hiroshi was just like you when you hadn't come yet? But he is the complete opposite of you. He was "the prince of tennis before you came."

"And," Eiji cut in with the same evil look. "he was Sakuno-chan's boyfriend before you came."

Ryoma twitched under his hat and started to walk away. Sakuno didn't hear what the three were talking about but she noticed that Ryoma was leaving and was about to speak up when Momo said:

"Hey everyone, how about we go celebrate Hiroshi's return with some sushi! That means you too Echizen." Momo grabbed Ryoma by the arm and started to drag him towards the group.

Everyone started muttering different answers. Most of them agreed and some of them…okay only one refused the offer. Just one certain Stoic captain walked off with out a word.

Then everyone looked at Sakuno, Tomoka and the twins. They all waited for them to answer. Just when Sakuno was about to say something, her phone rang.

She excused herself and answered the phone. The voice of one of her teammates entered her ears. It was Amisuki. She sounded worried. And as soon as their conversation was over she knew that she would also have to refuse the wonderful offer.

She went back and said she couldn't go. Everyone (Mostly Eiji) began to complain and ask why.

Sakuno asked Tomoka if she could take the girls home and immediately the twins began to whine and Kiri started to pout while Kagamin looked like she was going to cry all over again.

"I-I have to take care of some things with the team. Something really bad happened." Sakuno said and looked at the ground.

"Team? What team?" Sakuno didn't want to answer that but Tomoka answered for her.

"It isn't a tennis team if that's what your all thinking. It's a ice skating team!" Tomo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Everyone's eyes turned wide and they began to congratulate her. They were happy that she found something she was good at. Hiroshi whispered a "You went back to ice skating. I'm proud." and Sakuno started to blush from all the attention she was receiving.

Tomoka came up to her and said that she called Hadaroshi-san and told her that the twins were safe and that they will come home after they take care of some business.

She looked down at the twins who were begging Sakuno to let them come. Sakuno sighed and bent down to take off her backpack. When she opened it there were two pairs of skates. One pair were for the ice and the other one were rollerblades.

Sakuno took out the rollerblades and took off her shoes. She put her shoes neatly inside the backpack and started to put on her skates. She saw Tomoka doing the some thing and smiled.

Fuji then had an idea. He walked over to Sakuno and asked if they could come along. Sakuno started to become nervous but said 'yes'. when she finished putting on her skates she picked up Kagamin piggy-back and started to skate ahead but then stopped.

Tomoka was carrying Kiri and then She turned to the regulars and said, "Keep up with us if you can. Especially with Sakuno. She can skate even faster than me." and then she also started to skate.

Sakuno started to skate slowly at first but with each passing second she was starting to go faster and faster. She was tempted to skate on her full speed but knew she couldn't because she had Kagamin on her back.

Sakuno looked back to see Kagamin smiling and giggling. Sakuno knew that Kaga-chan loved to skate as much as Sakuno but its just that Sakuno didn't bring her skates today.

Then she looked passed Kagamin and saw Tomoka and Kiri not far behind and passed them she saw the regulars running behind Tomoka. Sakuno sweat dropped. The regulars looked like they were a pack of dogs chasing a cat running like. that it seemed to scare the people on the streets.

Sakuno turned her head to look in front of her. She needed to concentrate now. They were heading to a busy part of the street where a bunch of people were selling stuff, walking, talking, or just standing in the middle of the road.

She had to be careful and doge everyone because if she bumped into someone she could fall and hurt Kagamin. She dogged a fat woman who was arguing with a taxi driver and then she had to jump over a man who tripped. All this was not easy. The extra weight she had made her have to regain her balance quicker so the y wouldn't fall.

When she finely got out of the sea of random people, she stopped and waited for the others who were probably lost some where within the people roaming the streets.

A few minutes latter she saw Tomoka come out and she was panting hard. Then one minute latter the regulars came out with a bunch of animals chasing them.

Kagamin began to giggle and so did Kiri. Hiroshi was walking towards Sakuno. He smiled. Kagamin took a kitten that somehow got on top of his head and started petting it. The kitten began to purr and Kiri laughed when her little sister looked surprised.

Hiroshi took the cat away from Kagamin. "Hey Kaga-chan, don't be afraid if your birthday present moves for some strange reason. It might be something really cute." Kagamin began to smile again.

"Hiro-kun your not tired?" Tomoka asked taking a big gulps of air.

"Nope. I'm used to running around like this. We used to do this a lot in America." Hiroshi said looking at all the regulars who were on the ground panting.

Sakuno skated towards them and saw that also had animals on their heads. Eiji was trying to get a monkey that was freaking out to stop hitting him on the head. Taka had a bird in his hands. And the others also had equally random animals fighting with them. Then a woman came and started scolding the regulars and taking the animals away from them.

"H-Hiro-kun, what happened?" Sakuno asked looking worried.

"Hehehe… you see… umm we ran into a pet store and all the animals started chasing us and… yeah." He looked around and saw a near by ice skating ring.

"Oh yeah come on your going to be late." the regulars got up and started jogging towards the entrance.

There was a women at a stand charging people money for their entrance ticket. She looked at Sakuno and smiled.

"Hey Sakuno-chan! Amisuki-san is waiting for you hurry up and go in!" she opened the door and that's when she noticed all the people behind Sakuno.

"Umm, whoa that's a lot a people. They're with you aren't they? Oh hello Kaga-chan and Kiri-chan long time no see. Okay just this once I'm not going to make your friends pay but next time they will have to you know." she smiled and nodded at the regulars.

"Hai. I know. Thank you!" Sakuno bowed and went in.

The cold air hit their bodies and all of them gasped. The ring was beautiful. It was very big and there were three of them. Sakuno quickly took off her skates and put on her slippers. She went in a room and knocked on the door.

A girl opened the door she was very beautiful. And her name was:

**Name: **Amisuki Chi-Chi (**imnobeautyqueen!) (a round of applause please) **

**Hair: **Black (medium length, somewhere below the shoulders)

**Eyes: **Blue

**Age: **16

Height: As tall as Fuji

.Role: Skater in High School that befriends Sakuno and helps her. She was the one who encouraged Sakuno to ice skate again.

About her: She is a shy, friendly, hardworking, smart girl. She loves to read other than skating. Just like any other girl she is into to fashion but doesn't show it to everyone. She designs her skating outfits. She doesn't have much friends, her only friends are girls from ice skating.

Extra: She wears black glasses but wears contacts when on the ice

**~oOo~**

Amisuki looked at each person that was in front of her. She started to blush slightly. She was never given that much attention in her life. There were about thirteen people in front of her.

Sakuno saw that things were starting to get awkward so she decided to introduce the guys to her.

"A-ano… these are my friends from school… they wanted to come so I brought them here… I hope you don't mind." Sakuno looked at the ground. The twins walked up to Amisuki and gave he a big huge.

"Hello again Amisuki-san!" they said in unison.

Amisuki smiled. She knew the twins because Sakuno sometimes brought them to her practice and she often taught them how to skate. She really liked it when they came because they would do silly things and get themselves into trouble but most of all because she also wanted a little sister to talk and play with.

"well I needed to tell you that Suzuna broke her leg skateboarding and she won't be able to participate in the finals. She said she wanted you to replace her." Amisuki said now in her serious mode.

"W-what? Me? B-but I'm too young. I wont be able to participate." Sakuno was shocked.

"But you're the best one in your group. They all said that your perfect for the job. So will you do it?" Amisuki's eyes were pleading.

"I-I… alright. I will." everyone started to cheer for Sakuno. Somehow Hiroshi and Momo managed to lift Sakuno onto their shoulders. Sakuno flushed with embarrassment. Then Fuji slipped Taka's racket into his hand and he turned into his burning mode.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BABY! BURNNING!"

Amisuki was watching, smiling and laughing. '_Sakuno has really good friends… I wish I had friends like that…' _then suddenly she snapped out her thoughts when Taka and Eiji lifted her up too.

"Ahhh! Hey p-put me d-down p-please." she stuttered. She looked over at Sakuno and saw that she was staring at her. Sakuno held out her hand and Amisuki took it in hers. They both lifted their hand up as people around them cheered for them.

This was the best day of Amisuki's life…

**To be continued…**

**So what did you think about this chapter? Too long? Too short? Just right? Tell me what you think just by pressing that special little button.**

**Oh and if you want to be in the story, then you better hurry and PM me because there are only 4 spots left. So hayaku hayaku! **

**~Razz-chan **


	4. Ryoma vs Hiroshi

**Guess what! I have a new USB stick thingy! I had about a moth with out internet and I was literally dying! XP it… was… awful…**

**AND I'm soooo sorry for not updating! Please don't murder me! I had a writers block then I had practice after school… of my dace thingy that is… well enough of my lame excuses on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **you all know that I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'…

**Next day at school…**

**Ryoma's POV**

The final bell had rung and students from all over hurried to pack their things to go meet up with their friends.

Ryoma was lazily getting up from his desk when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. To his surprise it was Hiroshi.

"What do you want." Ryoma said sounding bored

"I just wanted to know if you want to play a game of tennis against me." Hiroshi said with a smirk.

Ryoma raised a eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if your as good as everyone says you are."

"Alright. But lets make a deal. If I win you tell how you and Ryuzaki met. And if you win-" Ryoma was cut off by Hiroshi.

"You'll be my salve for a month and you will go tell everyone that I'm a better tennis player than you." Hiroshi said while his smirk got bigger

"Deal."

And with that both boys headed to the tennis courts.

**Tomoka's POV**

I headed out of the girls restroom when one of the girls of Ryoma's fan club came to me looking like she was about to pass out.

"Tomoka-chan! Tomoka-chan!" the girl shouted with her face as red as a tomato. The girl kind of reminded me of Sakuno.

"Whoa! Hold your horses! Where's the fire!" I said when the girl jumped at me.

"Tomoka-chan, its Ryoma-sama! He's-" I cut the girl off.

"Ryoma-sama! What happened did he get kidnapped? Is he hurt? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM WOMEN?"

The girl looked surprised and blinked a few times.

"Its not l-like that T-Tomoka-chan!" the girl said as she sputtered a few times.

"Then what happened to him? Hurry up and tell me!" I shouted making the girl sputter more in her next sentence.

"W-well I-its j-just that um, Ryoma-sama is playing a mach with that new guy. T-the one that was with Ryuzaki-chan this morning."

'_Huh? Sakuno was with a guy? What is she talking about? Sakuno is way too shy to speak with any guy.'_ Tomoka thought in amazement.

"What guy?" Tomoka asked the girl.

"Don't you remember? The guy that you said was your's and Ryuzaki-chan's childhood friend." the girl said a little surprised that Tomoka had forgotten.

Tomoka ran threw her memory trying to remember.

"Oh! You mean Hiroshi right? Yeah he was our hero when we were little and- Wait…What! You mean that Ryoma and Hiroshi are playing a mach right now? Thanks for telling me telling me! I have to go find Sakuno!"

I started Running as fast as I could to get to Sakuno's class because this was a mach that we could not miss!

**Sakuno's POV**

I was just about to go outside when Tomoka tackled me. She was screaming something about Ryoma and then something about Hiroshi but I couldn't understand her she was talking as fast as a bullet.

"Sakuno! Aren't you listening to me?" Tomoka yelled so loud that I was sure she could be heard from the south pole.

"W-what are you talking about Tomoka?" I asked definitely confused.

"Ugh! Come on I'll tell you on the way to the tennis courts." She said as she pulled my arm practically dragging me to the tennis courts.

As Tomoka was taking (dragging) me to the tennis courts she informed me that Ryoma and Hiroshi were playing against each other.

"Eh? Hiroshi and Ryoma are playing a m-mach? I said So surprised I almost tripped while running.

When we got to the tennis courts we both saw a huge crowed around one of the courts. I heard whispers about the game that was going on.

"Whoa that new kids good!"

"What happened to Echizen?"

"Oh no! Ryoma-sama is losing!"(if you don't know who said this its obviously Ryoma's fan club.)

"What Ryoma-sama is losing? that's impossible! That means that Hiro-kun got better over the years he was in America!" Tomoka said as we found an spot to watch the game.

"Actually, Ryoma is only two pointes behind." a male voice came from behind them it was Fuji and he was standing next to Eiji and the other regulars. Even Tezuka was watching the game.

"Good morning. What's the score?" Tomoka asked jumping up and down.

"Well, the game started ten minutes ago and now its almost done their both on their last set and Ryoma is behind by two pointes. But the chances of Echizen winning is about

78.5% and his chances of losing is about 22.5%." Inui said as he scribbled something in his notebook.

"Nyaa! Ochibi Can't lose! Everyone will laugh at him!" Eiji said an he jumped on top of me giving me a tight hug.

I blushed.

"40-40 all!" the umpire shouted as Ryoma made a point.

'_Oh no! who should I cheer on? If Hiro-kun wins, what will I say to Ryoma-kun? And if Ryoma-kun wins what will I say to Hiroshi? What will I do' _Sakuno thought as she watched both boys battle for the last point.

Then suddenly to everyone's amazement it started to rain. Ryoma took the opportunity that Hiroshi was distracted and hit a lob Hiroshi looked up and saw the ball coming and tried to hit it with his racket but sadly he missed by a few centimeters.

Everyone was so surprised that for a few moments there was a complete silence. That was until it started to rain harder. Everyone scattered around trying to look for shelter.

Sakuno was just about to leave when she remembered Hiroshi and Ryoma were still in the court she went back to look for them but they were already gone.

Sakuno pouted as she looked all over for them and never found them anywhere. So in defeat she gave up and went home.

'_I don't think he would get lost on his way home, I mean he's got the directions of the house and he's way better at directions than I am.' _

Hiroshi was going to stay at her house for a while and he said that they will walk home together after school.

Sakuno sighed as she started to turn a corner of a street when she felt someone put their hand on her mouth as they put a blind fold on me!

I tried to scream but the hand on my mouth wouldn't let me! I was so scared that when I felt the person pick me up!

'_They're trying to kidnap me! Someone please help me!' _I thought silently as tears streamed down my face.

The last thing I heard was the sound of a car door closing and tires screeching as the car left the place where I was last standing. After that I don't remember because I blacked out.

**Hiroshi's POV**

I went into the school gym for protection from the rain when I saw that kid, Echizen Ryoma leaning against the wall. I walked past him trying to ignore the kid when he said something that caused me to flinch.

"Hey, we had a deal remember? You have to tell me how you met Ryuzaki." I turned around to see a smirk plastered on the kid's face.

I sighed I knew I had to tell him because we made a deal and I never brake my promises.

"You might as well sit down." I said as I approached the kid. "the story is going to take a while."

"Tell me first, are you related to the Ryuzakis' or are you just a friend?"

I stared at the kid. why did he want to know if I was related to them? "No, I'm just Sakuno's childhood friend. Why do you want to know?"

"Just asking." Ryoma said as he shrugged a shoulder up then down.

"Now can I continue with the story?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Hn." was all I got for a answer.

I sighed an started my story. A moment I will never forget.

~Flashback~

_It was dark and I was on my way home when I heard a small sob coming from the park that I was just passing. When I got closer to the park the sob became a bit louder. I decided to go to the park to see who was crying._

_As I walked into the park I saw a girl sitting on a bench with her face in her head in her hands. I walked right up to the girl and patted her on the on the back._

_The girl looked up and reveled a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes. Her eyes were kind of puffy from all the crying. The girl's hair was over her shoulder and wavy._

_Edward blushed when he noticed the girl staring into his eyes. The girl seemed scared. She had fear and hope mixed in her eyes._

"_Don't worry I just want to help you." he said taking a seat next to the girl and she seemed to relax._

"_Why were you crying anyways?"_

"…_I-I can't find m-my g-grandma." she said in between sniffles. Edward couldn't help but think that the girl was cute._

"_Come on, I'll help you find her." he said as he took the girl's hand an made her get up. The girl blushed lightly at the sudden contact._

"_What's your name?" I asked trying to get her to talk._

"_R-Ryuzaki…Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno said smiling brightly._

_When they finally found Sakuno's grandma she was getting very worried when she couldn't find Sakuno near the play ground where she had last seen her granddaughter. But now that She had found her she thanked the boy by taking him home and from that day on Hiroshi acted like her big brother._

_**End of flashback~**_

"That's the end of that story. When I was twelve I moved to America and never saw her since then," I added as I finished the story.

Ryoma was just about to ask something else when Sakuno's best friend A.K.A: Tomoka , ran threw the door like a maniac.

"Ryoma-sama! Hiro-kun! You have to help!" Tomoka yelled as she got near us.

"What happened?" we both asked when we saw that Tomoka was crying.

"Its Sakuno! She was KIDNAPPED!"

**To be continued…**

**So how was it? Was it a shocker? Was bad, good or terrible? What do you think will happen to Sakuno?**

**Why was she kidnapped?**

**All your questions will be answered in the next chapter! All that's left to do is leave a nice review and you will be thanked for your kindness. **


	5. Kaizoku Miyako?

**Hello again my fellow readers! I thank you all for supporting me on this story! I promise I will try to update early! I'm busy with exams right now and I don't know when I will update but keep checking in on this story or put the story on Alert.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters… only the ones I made up…**

**~O.o~**

"_Ryoma-sama! Hiro-kun! __You have to help!" Tomoka yelled as she got near us._

"_What happened?" we both asked when we saw that Tomoka was crying._

"_It's Sakuno! She was KIDNAPPED!"_

**Chapter five: Kaizoku Miyako?**

**Normal POV**

"WHAT?" Hiroshi and Ryoma both screamed they were both shocked. How could she be kidnapped? Who would want to kidnap her? And Why?

"You heard me! A girl came to me and said that she was pushed into a white sedan. I don't know what to do!" Tomoka said shaking her head like there was no tomorrow.

"A White sedan? Really? Funny I think I know one person who owns a white sedan along with about eight other fancy cars." Said Hiroshi while tapping his chin.

"Who?" Tomoka and Ryoma asked in unison.

"You'll see. But I'm not sure if she still lives there…" Hiroshi began to walk away. He really needed to find out if _she_ still lived there.

"Come on I think I know where to look." Tomoka and Ryoma followed Hiroshi out the door.

'_I just hope I'm right… if not then I have no idea what to tell Ryuzaki-sensei…' _Hiroshi thought as he made his way to the train station.

**Sakuno's POV**

'_Ugh… where_ _am I… how did I get here?' _I got up and rubbed my head. Then I groaned and laid back down. I had a huge headache.

I looked around and found myself in a pink and white room. The room looked so familiar… like I've seen it somewhere before. I noticed some drawings on the wall and my eyes widened. They were drawings that I made when I was a little girl…

I heard a knock on the door and I turned to see a maid come in and smile at me. She also looked familiar. Everything looked so familiar but I don't remember where I have seen these things before.

"Where am I?" I asked the maid as she neared me and handed me a glass of water.

"You're in the Kaizoku manor, mistress Sakuno." Said the maid placing a damp towel on my forehead. I winced as I felt the wet piece of cloth touch my skin.

"W-what am I doing here? The last thing I remember is being pushed into a car…" I said softly as she slowly started to sit up.

"Please lay down! You need your rest. I'm sorry for what happened but mistress Miyako ordered her men to bring you here and she wasn't too clear with the instructions so I guess they did what they could and brought you here." She said looking out the window.

She was a very pretty girl. She had long blond hair in neat bun; she had beautiful green eyes and white skin. She looked kind and was very friendly. Somehow she reminded Sakuno of a friend she had when she was little she- wait what? Miyako?

"Miyako?" I blurted out and made the maid jump a little.

"Hai. Is something wrong?" asked the maid looking concerned.

"Why would Miyako want to kidnap me…? I don't get it. Do you anything that she might have told you related to this incident?" I asked looking at her with eyes filled with hope.

"Miss Miyako only said that she had a score to settle with you. She said something about being young and you beating her in something. But she never said what it was." The maid looked at me with a sad smile.

"Really? What could that be?" then that's when reality decided to smack her on the face.

Her eyes widened as she remembered the day their school had a Dance off talent show, and Sakuno and Miyako both signed up. They both were aiming for the first prize. Both of them had been taking professional dance lessons and also Skating lessons. They both tried to prove that their teacher was the best Dance/Skating instructor so they signed up to see who was the best.

On the day of the show, while Miyako was dancing, she got distracted by a boy who really annoyed her (aka: Hiroshi Takanara.) and completely messed up the dance causing all her dance members to trip and fall. The judges gave her a very bad mark and she lost she chance to get her first place award.

And When she saw the judges smiling while watching Sakuno's dance, she became jealous and swore to herself that she would get revenge on Sakuno even if it was the last thing she did.

"Now I know why… she wanted revenge from that day I beat her in the Dance off." I looked at the maid and she gave me a look of understanding.

"Well now that you remember about that little incident, please put this on and come with me. By the way my name is, Elisa." Said Elisa while handing Sakuno a paper bag with some clothes in it.

"What is this for? Why do I need to put it on?" I was completely confused. Why did I have to change clothes just to see Miyako? I didn't get it.

"Mistress Miyako told me to give this to you and to tell you to put it on." Elisa was just about to walk out the door when a man with grey hair walked in and turned to Sakuno.

"Miss Ryuzaki Sakuno-san, Miss Miyako would like to inform you that your 'annoying' friends are here and she commands that you come down at once." The man didn't say it in a very friendly manor which made me think that my 'annoying friends' did something to upset the poor man.

"Hai. I will be down in one minute. I guess the changing outfits will have to wait for latter." i said taking the paper bag with her and followed the man down stairs.

Elisa watched Sakuno exit the room. She felt as if she had betrayed Sakuno. She would never want to trick her but Miyako had ordered her to give her the bag without explaining anything to her.

'_I'm sorry Sakuno-chan… please forgive me…" _

**~oOo~**

**Normal POV**

When Sakuno arrived at the bottom of the long staircase she was amused/shocked/happy to find Tomoka, Hiroshi and surprisingly Ryoma sitting in the living room.

She was amused because Tomoka was Freaking out about how Huge the House- err Mansion- was. She was running around looking and touching everything in sight.

Happy because Hiroshi and Ryoma cared enough about her to come looking for her. Hiroshi was trying to make Tomoka pipe down and Ryoma was looking around the big house but not moving from where he was standing.

And finely she was shocked to see a beautiful girl standing in the middle of the room looking annoyed while a vain visibly pounded on the top of her head. The girl- Miyako- had Light brown hair tied in two very neat buns on the top of her head with a violet ribbon tied on them to hold them in place and she had big bright amethyst eyes.

"You! Don't touch that! Hey put that down! Hiroshi I'm going to KILL you!" Miyako screamed as she pointed an accusing finger at Hiroshi.

"Hey, don't look at me. It isn't my fault they had never seen a house so huge before." Hiroshi said putting both hands in front of him trying to defend himself.

Sakuno walked in and everyone turned to look at her. She thought she saw Miyako smirk at her before Tomoka ran to her and gave her a death hug. "SAKUNO! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Tomoka yelled making everyone in the house cringe due to her loudness.

"Hello dear Sakuno. Long time no see, ne? I'm so glad you came to control this- this _animal_." She said making a face. Sakuno could only stare at Miyako. '_She's changed…'_

"I haven't seen you since the funeral. How are you doing? I heard you moved in with obaa-chan. Is it true?" Miyako never stopped smiling but something told Sakuno that it was a fake smile.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you Miyako?" Sakuno said not breaking eye contact with Miyako. Sakuno didn't think she was ready to see Miyako but now there was no option.

"That doesn't matter Sakuno. Let's go. We don't want to be late right?" Miyako said signaling Sakuno to follow her. Sakuno did as she was told until she felt someone tug at her arm. It was Hiroshi.

"Sakuno, do you really trust Kaizoku? She changed a lot. I don't think she will be as friendly as she used to be." Hiroshi said looking into her eyes with seriousness.

"Yes. I know she changed but still… I think I can manage on my own." Sakuno said as she added a fake smile to convince him. But unfortunately, he didn't fall for it.

"No you can't! I can see right through you Sakuno. When will you understand that you can't hide everything from everyone anymore?" Hiroshi sounded annoyed and was talking a little too loud causing Miyako to look at them.

Miyako sighed. "You know that your friends can come along as well Sakuno. I don't mind. Just as long as 'Miss loud-mouth' over there doesn't do anything stupid." She said coldly, glaring at Tomoka as she said the last part.

They followed Miyako to the garage where there was parked about ten expensive looking cars. One of her butlers opened the door to a black convertible. They all slipped in and drove off.

"Miyako, may I ask you a question?" Sakuno asked politely looking at the girl seated next to her.

"Sure. Ask away." She said turning to look at Sakuno.

"Where are we going? Elisa gave me this but never told me where we will be going." Sakuno said holding the paper bag up for Miyako to see.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out my dear cousin." Miyako said staring out the window.

Sakuno sighed. This was getting her nowhere so she decided to keep quiet and wait until they got to where ever they were headed to.

**~oOo~**

They arrived at some kind of stadium and went inside through the backstage door with some pass Miyako had. Some people kept giving Sakuno a surprised look. Suddenly Miyako stopped walking.

"Hey, you three. You guys can't come in here. You'll have to join the audience outside." Miyako said handing Hiroshi, Tomoka and Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Miyako. "What are we going to see? You better not be wasting my time." Everyone sweat dropped. Ryoma will always be Ryoma.

"You're going to see a dance performance. Now go sit down and enjoy the show" Miyako began walking again.

Hiroshi seemed to understand what Miyako was talking about. She was going to make Sakuno dance in public again. A wide smile crept across Hiroshi's face. He walked up to Sakuno and patted her on the back.

"Well, good luck Sakuno! Hope you start dancing again! See ya!" Hiroshi quickly walked away dragging Ryoma and Tomoka with him.

Once Hiroshi found their seats, they sat down and Tomoka started sulking. Ryoma looked like he was going to die of boredom and Hiroshi was starting to freak them out by smiling like an idiot.

"Hiro-kun, why are we here? What do you mean when you wished Sakuno luck? What is she going to do?" Tomoka asked.

"Well, duh she's also going to dance. We're here to watch her perform and I wished her luck because I don't think she knows that she, Herself is going to be dancing on the stage. I don't think she will remember the steps she learned about two years ago."

"WHAT! Sakuno is going to be dancing again? YAY!" Tomoka started celebrating right where she was standing.

Ryoma's eyes widened for only a fraction of a second. '_Ryuzaki is going to dance? In front of millions of people? Let's just hope she won't have a nervous breakdown.'_

**Backstage where Sakuno and Miyako are…**

"Sakuno, you can open the bag and put the clothes that Elisa gave you on right now. And hurry, we don't have much time until the curtain opens." Miyako was now dressed in a Black and Blue dress. The top of the dress was aqua blue and the bottom was black. So it looked like a shirt and a skirt. Her light brown hair was let loose and there was a blue ribbon tying her hair back in a half ponytail.

Sakuno opened her paper bag and gasped. There was a similar outfit as the one Miyako had on but Sakuno's was red. The outfit also came with a pair of black flats. Then Reality smacked her across the face twice in one day.

"W-what! I'm going to go out dancing too? But Miya-chan I don't know the dance steps what will I do?" Sakuno was now panicking.

Miyako's looked at Sakuno with a shocked expression. She had just called Miyako Miya-chan just like when they were little kids. Sakuno was so nerves that she hadn't realized that she had called Miyako Miya-chan. It made Miyako feel guilty for what she was doing.

"Hurry up and put it on we're about to go on and don't worry, they are songs that we used to dance when we were little. I don't think you'll forget the dance moves." Miyako left Sakuno changing and sighed.

A woman in her mid-thirties came up to Sakuno and touched her hair. "Hello dear. What beautiful hair you have. Would you like me to cut it for you?" she asked in a very politely

"Thank you, but-"Sakuno was cut off. "Don't worry sweetie! I won't cut it too short." So then Sakuno agreed and they cut her hair. Her new hair style was still long. It was a little below her mid-back. She Woman gave her a bight silver ribbon so she could tie her hair in a half ponytail.

"Thank you." Sakuno bowed down to the woman and left the room with her new look. '_I just hope I don't mess up.'_

**~oOo~**

"And that's it for team phoenix! Hope you enjoyed that dance! Next up will be team X!" announced the woman that was calling all the team's names out when they were about go on stage.

It was about time for Miyako and Sakuno's team. Miyako and Sakuno are going to sing and dance while the rest on the team danced along. They all rushed to their places and when the curtain rose, the music started…

****** What's wrong with me?  
>Why do I feel like this?<br>I'm going crazy now**

**No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
>Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it<br>On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
>Feels like I'm going insane, yeah<strong>

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
>It can creep up inside you and consume you<br>A disease of the mind, it can control you  
>It's too close for comfort<strong>

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gone Play nice, watch out you might just go under<br>Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must falter be wise<strong>

**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
>Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia, disturbia<strong>

**Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
>Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring<br>I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
>It's too close for comfort, oh<strong>

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
>It can creep up inside you and consume you<br>A disease of the mind it can control you  
>I feel like a monster, oh<strong>

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gone Play nice, watch out you might just go under<br>Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must falter be wise<strong>

**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
>Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia<strong>

**Release me from this curse I'm in  
>Trying to maintain but I'm struggling<br>If you can't go-o-o  
>I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah<strong>

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gone play nice, watch out you might just go under<br>Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must falter be wise<strong>

**Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
>Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia<strong>, **disturbia.**

When the song ended they all stood still until a loud roar of people clapping, screaming, and throwing roses at Miyako and Sakuno and the other people on the stage. Everyone was cheering.

Hiroshi and Ryoma handed Sakuno a bouquet of roses and Sakuno thought she saw Ryoma blush but he wasn't sure because he lowered the brim of his cap down.

Tomoka came over and gave Sakuno a hug. Sakuno was really happy. Just then Miyako came and stuck her hand out for Sakuno to shake. "Congrats Cousin. It seems that we work well as a team. Too bad we'll go against each other during the championships."

"What championship? Do you mean you're going to ice skating championships too?" Sakuno was surprised she forgot that her cousin took ice skating lessons.

"Of course. Well until then cousin. Goodbye." Miyako turned around and left.

"Until then Miya-chan" Sakuno said in a whisper as she followed Hiroshi, Tomoka and Ryoma out the door.

**To Be Continued…**

**So how was it? This is the longest chapter I have written so far! Okay so Miyako Is Sakuno's cousin and now they are rivals trying to beat each other again. **

**If you want to know the name of the song it's called 'Disturbia' by Rihanna.**

**Well until next time! Don't forget to leave a review! See ya!**

**~Razz-chan **


	6. The competion

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for the late update! School was in the way and i… uh… got lazy… (Readers throw cans at razz-chan) NOOOO! Don't be mad I'm sorry!**

**Sakura: *pats razz-chan on the head* don't worry, at least you updated today ^^**

**Razz-chan: *Sniff* gomennasai minna-san…**

**Sakura: Lets not blame anything on Razz-chan! Lets blame it all on school! ;3**

**Razz-chan: Sakura… please do the disclaimer thing for me…**

**Sakura: okay! Razz-chan does not own any of the PoT characters! Only the random people she made up!**

**Razz-chan: … Sakura… you do know that 'random made up people' include you too right?**

**Sakura: … NOOOOOOO!**

**Razz-chan: Well enjoy and please don't murder me!**

**Chapter six: Partner**

Sakuno was just finishing packing her bag. It was already dismissal time and Sakuno had practice. She looked at her watch and began to panic. She was already going to be late by five minutes if she didn't go pick up Kiri and Kagamin! She quickly ran outside the classroom and out the main exit.

She stopped to put on her skates and once she had them strapped on tight she was off skating like the wind towards the orphanage. But what she didn't know was that she had left behind something very important in the classroom, her cell phone. (**A/N: well I didn't know what else was so important… so yeah…) **Ryoma entered the classroom to leave some papers on the teacher's desk when he heard something vibrate from a distance.

He neared the phone and recognized that it was Sakuno's. the vibrating he heard was from the girl that they met last time, when they went to ice ring, Amisuki-senpai (**imnobeautyqueen). **

he decided to read it since it could but something important. The message was pretty long and it was about some rollerblading competition that was today. It said-

**Sakuno-chan,**

**Remember that competition that we were talking **

**about a few weeks ago? Well they changed the date to**

**today. You have to hurry Sakuno-chan! If you don't they're going to **

**disqualify the whole team! So.. HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!**

**We're at xxx park. Se ya soon!**

**~Xox Amisuki Chi-chi**

Ryoma remembered that she had rushed to get out of school mumbling the word 'late' over and over again. So he assumed that she must already be there. He took the phone with him planning to give it back to her once he saw her. Besides he passed through that park while walking home.

Then he realized that the text message was recent which means she's not there yet. He thought of all the places she could be and decided to go look at the ice ring to see if she might be there. He walked out of the room with her phone in his hand and rushed to the ring.

Lucky enough he found her there with the twins standing in front of the big doors. He walked over to them and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Ryoma's amber orbs looking at her reddish-brown ones.

"Ryoma-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakuno looked at his hand and saw her phone.

"I think this is yours." He handed her the phone. "You might want to check the messages. It might have something important."

She took his advice and her eyes widened when she skimmed through the message. She looked at her watch and began to get all panicky again.

Kagamin looked at her and began to get worried. "Sakuno-nee-chan? What happened? Is something wrong?"

Sakuno looked at Kagamin and Kiri and grabbed them both by the arm and somehow managed to carry them piggy-back style but she had trouble keeping her balance. The twins began squealing as Sakuno swayed around trying to regain her balance.

"Oi! Ryuzaki, you're going to drop them!" he said grabbing her by the shoulder to steady her. Then he grabbed Kagamin and also had her in a piggy-back style.

Kagamin squirmed a little but then sighed and let Ryoma carry her. Sakuno looked satisfied but then thought about how in the world they were going to get there on time if Ryoma had to run behind them.

She pondered for a while then came with a plan. She opened her backpack and took out another pair of skates. They were black with yellow laces, not too girly she thought.

"Here, put them on. We'll get there faster if we both wear skates." She handed him the skates. "You do know how to skate, right?"

"Hn," was all he said so she took it as a 'yes'.

"Well then, lets go we're going to be very late!" Sakuno said already starting off.

After about five minutes of skating at full speed, dodging random people, cutting through ally ways and hoping over animals that somehow got in their way they finally made it.

They were both panting hard and the twins were dizzy. They skated over towards the team and were greeted by people glomping them (Eiji) a snake hiss (…Kaidoh) and a few other unique traits that only the Seigaku tennis team had.

"Nya, nya! Look Saku-chan finally came! And with the Twins too!" Eiji grabbed Kagamin from Ryoma and swung her around earning him a giggle from Kaga-chan.

Tomoka came out of nowhere and dragged Sakuno to the starting line of the race and asked Sakuno is she had a partner for the race. Sakuno looked surprised and told Tomoka that she had none.

Tomoka went back and told Sakuno to stay there and she obeyed. When Tomoka came back she came with Ryoma and told Sakuno that he was going to be her partner for the race.

"Nani! Ryoma-kun? But why him?" Sakuno asked in disbelief.

"Well the race we organized was… well you see… we're going against your school's tennis team… so Hehehe…" Amisuki-senpai said scratching her head nervously.

"We are all pairing up with someone. Someone that wasn't from their own team." She continued.

"… That doesn't explain why I'm stuck with him…" Sakuno said pouting lightly. She didn't want to offend him or anything, it's just that she had always hated being paired up with anyone. The team knew that she was the fastest one on team. So they were making her slow down a little to make it fair.

"Okay! Listen up everyone! I will call out the pairs that Tezuka-san and I picked out!" Amisuki-senpai yelled getting everyone's attention. She began to call out names and they went to stand next to their new partners.

Just after they were done, Rakkai's team came into the picture. Kirihara Akaya, went right up to Sakuno and gave her a big hug. "Sa-chan! Long time no see! When was the last time I saw you? Wasn't it like, three weeks ago?" the junior ace said with a goofy grin and all.

"K-Kirihara-senpai? What are you doing here?" Sakuno looked behind him and saw his whole team standing there too. Sakuno and Akaya had gotten very close to each other since summer vacation. He had saved her from a group of drunken men.

"What are you doing with those skates on Sa-chan? Are you going to race them? Can I join?" he said giving her the puppy dog eyes look.

Amisuki-senpai hearing their conversation decided to add more people to the competition. Kirihara, Niou, Yukimira, Sanada and Mauri were the only ones who entered the race from Rakkai Dai.

From Seigaku, there was Ryoma, Eiji, Momo, Fuji and… Kaidoh? Well that's a first. He probably wanted to beat Momo so… yeah I think you people get the picture.

From Sakuno's team, Sakuno, Mimi Taki, Amisuki-senpai, Aoi Koshiba and Haruhi Momira (Hehehe…). Sakuno was now standing next to Ryoma waiting for the other people that was going to join their team. Well… Amisuki-senpai began to call names and told them in which team they were suppose to go to and the rules and stuff. So these are the final teams:

**Team 1: **Mimi, Eiji and Niou.

**Team 2: **Amisuki-senpai, Momo and Yukimira.

**Team 3: **Aoi, Fuji and Sanada.

**Team 4:** Haruhi, Kaidoh and Mauri.

Last but not least…

**Team 5: **Sakuno, Ryoma and Akaya.

**(^_^)**

And so they all lined up at the starting line. Inui and Renji were walking around tying ropes around their bodies. Everyone sweat dropped and they heard them say that it was for Data research, this made everyone fall on the floor anime style.

Tomoka and the Twins were going to wait for everyone at the finish line. Some random person that got dragged into the event began shouting. "ON YOUR MARK! … GET SET!... Go!" and they were off.

Sakuno dragged Ryoma and Akaya but ended up losing her balance and almost fell. They were too heavy for her to move on her own. The rules were, they had to get the sashes tied around the waist of their team's captain. And well that was it. You had to try to not let anyone else take your sash thing.

Team 5 was headed towards the park to get their first stamp when they saw team 3 catching up to them at top speed and team 4 not far behind. It was probably Momo and Kaidoh thought team 5. Then both teams zoomed past them and what was weird is that neither of them entered the park or had tried to grab their sash.

Team 5 slowly entered the park. They started to search for the place where they would get their stamp at but saw none. They suddenly felt a stampede of weird Ryoma and Akaya fan girls. They looked back and saw a bunch of girls running towards them.

Both boys dragged Sakuno to another direction. While Sakuno was being dragged she saw a note stuck onto Akaya's shirt. She ripped it off and screamed when she read it. The guys turned to look at her.

"What happened Sa-chan? Where did you get that note?" Akaya asked taking the note from her. His eyes went wide and then a vein popped at the top of his head while Sakuno had anime tears coming out of her eyes.

Now it was Ryoma's turn to read the note and he had the same expression on his face as Akaya. The note had said that they tricked them into going to the wrong park and by the time they would have read the note the would be only a short distance from the finish line.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakuno asked looking at the ground.

"We have to win this race no matter what!" Akaya screamed at the top of his lungs. The background was on fire and the people around him had run away in terror and Sakuno beamed up at him and got on the platform that he was on (which came out of nowhere) and imitated his pose.

Ryoma stared at Sakuno who wasn't like her old self anymore. She was more open. But the problem was that he hardly ever saw her smile. She always had that fake smile on and no one noticed, not even Tomoka.

She was more bolder and hardly ever blushed or stuttered around him… he kept on thinking until his thought were interrupted by two 'thuds' one came from Sakuno and the other one from Akaya.

"Itai…" they both said in unison.

They were on the ground lying in a wrong position… very wrong. Sakuno opened her eyes and blushed. She was on top of Kirihara and it looked wrong… Sakuno quickly got off of him blushing.

"W-well which way is it from here?" Asked Kirihara.

"I-I think I-it's this way…" Sakuno said pointing to a different park just across the street.

"R-right let's go." They started skating towards the park when they bumped into the others who were on the floor or on trees or even in the small pond that was near. Team five just stared at everyone until Sakuno spoke up.

"…What are you guys doing…?" The rest of the teams looked at them and went back to what they were doing.

Suddenly Kiri popped out of nowhere and climbed up Akaya's arm. She looked a hem then smiled, a little mischievous smile… (hint: both twins are identical and can also smile evilly)

"Kaga-chan has the stamp. You have to find her if you want to get the stamp." Kiri said smiling sweetly. She had her hair inside a baseball cap. Normally she would never wear her hair like that…

Sakuno picked up Kiri and looked into her eyes… _'Sapphire_…' She automatically knew where Kagamin was. No one else knew the twins just like she did. She smiled at 'Kiri' and spun her around.

"Hey, I know where Kagamin is." Sakuno said as she turned to everyone who was staring back at her with confused eyes. "WHERE IS SHE?" they all yelled at once making 'Kiri' jump a little.

She smiled. "But if I tell you, my team and I will get the stamp first because I was the one who figured it out. Okay?"

Everyone began murmuring answers saying 'yes' and 'Hai' and other stuff that meant the exact same thing. Sakuno looked back at 'Kiri' and lifted up her cap, thus exposing pair of sparkling sapphire orbs. Kagamin giggled and was about o say something when something or _somebody_ randomly fell out of the sky.

"AHHHHHHH! OMPH! … ouch…" Sakuno and the rest sweat dropped… Kiri was the somebody that randomly fell out of the sky…

"How do you do it onee-chan? You can always tell me and Kaga-chan apart…" Kiri said pouting cutely.

Sakuno giggled " I don't know… I guess I just had a hunch." She turned to Kagamin who was reaching into her backpack, fishing out the stamp. When she finally found it, she took Sakuno's stamp book and stamped it.

Sakuno thanked Kagamin and hey were on their way. They just needed two more stamps to win the competition. Their next stop was the train station. They walked (or more like skated) around for a while until they saw a familiar face.

"Oishi-senpai? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"W-well, please don't fret, but I think I'm here to give you a question or something… o-okay… here goes nothing…"- he got a table out of nowhere and placed it in front of him.- "Okay, you see this glass? There is a ball in it. You have to get the ball out without touching it or breaking the glass."

"Aww man." Kirihara said about o break the glass.

Ryoma stared at the glass. He had an idea coming to his mind when Team 3 came and broke his concentration. He saw Oishi give them their challenge. Then all the other teams came and got their challenges.

Team 4 was the first one to solve their challenge. Then Team 1, team 3 then team 2. Team five where still there trying to figure it out but was failing miserably. Just then an idea came to his head. He took his water bottle out from his bag and emptied it into the glass. The ball automatically rose and Ryoma grabbed I and handed it to Oishi. He stamped their book and they left.

Their last stop was at the finish line. When they got there everyone was waiting for them. "Finally I thought you three were never going to show up." Tomoka said as she pushed them into a small field where they saw everyone taking off their skates.

"You guys are going o play scale battle! Where you guys are going to ride on each other and attempt to push their opponents to the ground. Okay? You both are going to carry Sakuno. Ganbatte!" and she just left them there standing with Sakuno's soul swaying with the wind.

"What! Why do I have to be it! Why can't it be someone else?" Sakuno whined not wanting to participate.

"Sa-chan, you are the lightest of the three of us you know." Akaya pointed out.

Sakuno sighed and agreed but in the inside she was nervous. She had played the game before, when she was little, but she ended up breaking her arm when the pushed her off. She shuddered at the memory.

She got on with Ryoma holding her from the back and Akaya from the back. And so they began fighting. Pushing each other and taking the head band that was on their heads.

Sakuno had already grabbed one band and needed only needed two more since Amisuki-senpai had taken Aoi's band from her. The only ones left were Haruhi, Amisuki-senpai and Sakuno.

Haruhi, being the strong girl she is knocked down Amisuki, meaning Amisuki-senpai had lost. "Amisuki-senpai!" Sakuno had yelled out. She didn't want to be alone with Haruhi. She knew that she would lose but Sakuno didn't give up. She tried until she just couldn't anymore; she tried on last time but lost her foot hold and fell to the ground. But not too hard because Ryoma and Akaya had grabbed her arm.

Tomoka began to throw confetti and congratulated Haruhi. They had cake and pizza and other yummy treats. Haruhi had won a trip to Okinawa for free and a year supply of candy ( that will be gone in a week or so).

When it was time for everyone to go home they took the twins back and Sakuno headed back to her house thinking how fun today was…

**-O.o-o.O-**

**So how was it? boring? Good? Bad? Hard to understand?** **Well anyways… thanks for reading until next time!**

**This is dedicated to Kawaii-Witch181! Happy late birthday Mi-chan! Sorry I didn't upload sooner…**

**~Razz-chan **


	7. Hospital

**Hello everyone~! I'm baaaack~! I hope you guys have been having fun- err… doing whatever you guys do when you're not reading FanFics~! Well Hehehe… I'm going to start updating more frequently now that exams are over and I just got new ideas and I'm pretty sure this one is going to be a shocker this one is mostly on Sakuno's POV… just so you know… this is where the real action start!**

**Kagamin: is that suppose to be good or bad?**

**Razz-chan: in your case… I'd say it would be bad…**

**Kiri: why? Did something happen?**

**Razz-chan: *Smirks evilly* sadly… yes something did happen… something that will change history…**

**Kagamin: …? O-okay…**

**Kiri: I WANT TO KNOW! I WANT TO KNOW!**

**Razz-chan: you'll find out soon enough… _**

…

**Twins: Razz-chan does not own any of the POT characters… if she did Ryoma-nii and Sakuno-nee would have gotten together a loooong time ago… **

**Razz-chan: … TT^TT…**

***)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***

_**A Figure Skater's Dream**_

_**By**_

_**Sweet Razzberry**_

_***)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***_

**Chapter Seven: Hospital**

**Sakuno's POV**

As I walked through the hospital doors and inhaled the strange smell of ointments and bandages, I instantly knew that the news were going to be very bad…

I've had a bad feeling since this morning but didn't know what that bad felling could be… But when I received a phone call from the hospital, the bad feeling in my gut turned worse… I was afraid of answering thinking of the possibilities that it could be one of my close friends or relatives.

During the weird conversation through the phone, the person on the other line told me that a woman named Hadaroshi-san, had a heart stroke while she was on her way to the market to by some much needed groceries. Fortunately a young woman had noticed Hadaroshi-san looking pale and kept an eye on her. So when she passed out do to the great pain of the stroke, the woman called an ambulance and took her to the hospital.

i paled as she listened to the nurse's every word. i was worried about the kids in the orphanage. How long did Hadaroshi-san leave them alone? Did she leave someone else in her place? Questions were filling up all he space in my head but never finding an answer. When i hung up I instantly ran to her room to get her back pack which had money I had been saving in case of any emergencies that might have occurred in the orphanage, and my skates that I kept neatly next to my desk.

I rushed out the door in less than thirty minutes and was now skating as if her life depended on it. I looked at my watch and noticed it was only 7:12AM and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. '_The kids won't be up until 8:00… I still have time to go visit Hadaroshi-san…'_

By the time I got to the hospital, I was breathing hard and I looked like a mess. I quickly took off my skates and fixed my clothes and entered the clean looking hospital. I walked up to a lady who was sitting at the front desk painting her nails an annoying red color that gives you a headache just by looking at it… why was she painting her nails on the job you ask… I have no clue… she should get fired…

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room is Hadaroshi Yuki in?" I asked politely and tried hard not to look at her nails.

The women didn't even look at me she was still painting her nails hat ugly red color but none the less, she answered, "Hadaroshi...? Oh you mean hat old hag they brought in this morning?"… I was soooo going to kill this lady… breath Sakuno… take I easy… that's it… one…two…three…

"Ugh! I heard that she takes care of an orphanage… she must be doing a terrible job. She is so old and she has awful hair and nails." The _rude _lady made a face. I was soooo tempted to break her jaw… then it'll be a good thing she worked in a hospital… calm down Sakuno… "I bet that the kids wished she was already dead by now."

That was the last straw! Nobody insulted Hadaroshi-san and got away with it alive! NOBODY! I tackled her and slapped her across the face. "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT HER!" I was now pulling her hair I noticed that people were staring but didn't do anything. They probably also wanted her fired and get attacked by a fourteen year old girl with long auburn hair.

I was glad I fulfilled their wish. "HOW CAN TALK THAT WAY ABOUT PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW? HAVE YOU NO HEART?" I was very angry. How can people just insult other people like that? I felt something we on my cheeks and that's when I noticed that I was crying. It felt weird to cry. I haven't cried in a long time…

That _awful rude _lady was screaming for help and waving her hands in the air like it would save her life. I was disgusted in just looking at this woman who actually had the nerve to say something about Hadaroshi-san. I was just about to slap her again when I felt someone pull me off of the _horrible _woman.

"Ryuzaki! Stop it! What's wrong with you!" apparently it was Ryo- err I mean Echizen-san. He just didn't understand. No one ever did understand.

I looked around saw everyone's eyes had a hint of disappointment that the woman's 'getting-beaten-up-by-a-fourteen-year-old-girl-with-long-auburn-hair' was now over. The guard that was standing near the door was now helping that_ hideous _woman off the ground. When he looked at me he actually smiled at me like a silent 'thank you'…

"That… That… Brat! How could she just slap me? You have no right you awful little girl!" she said pushing the guard's hands away from her. She walked up to me and slapped me hard. I fell on the ground and a lot of people were now making a huge commotion. My now dry eyes began to sting again from the slap.

A guy that was dressed as a monk stood in front of me while Echizen helped me off the ground. I dried my eyes and I looked back at the lady with a blank stare. I was not about to show that _evil_ lady my emotions. Not now… not in front of them…

"I want to know why you would talk bad about a person you don't even know. You know what just forget it… I'm leaving… just tell me where the room is and I'll be on my way." I didn't want to leave things to how they were but I didn't want to draw any more attention.

A different lady gave me a piece of paper and I walked away reading it. '_Room no. 132. Thank you. You made everyone's dream come true! ^_- she was always so annoying and he boss is really mad at her now :o I think she is soooo going to get fired.' _I smiled to myself while walking. I just knew that everyone would just love for someone to randomly come and slap her.

When I reached Hadaroshi-san's room, I heard footsteps coming near me and I turned around to meet two little girls tackle me to the ground. I looked at them and noticed that they were Kiri and Kagamin. My eyes softened when I looked at them.

"Saku-nee-chan~! Ryoma-nii brought us here to visit Hadaroshi-san~!" The twins' high pitched voices rang in my ears like little bells.

"Huh? Echizen brought you two here? Why would he do that?" I was careful not to say 'Ryoma-kun'.

"Because I received a call from the hospital this morning. And I was greeted with quite a surprise when I came in. Ne, Ryuzaki?" he said with his infamous smirk.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face him. "Sure. Whatever. You just have no idea what that _evil_ lady said to me." I narrowed my eyes at him. "how did you know about Hadaroshi-san anyways?"

He looked at Kiri and Kagamin and they seemed somewhat uncomfortable. They met gazes with Echizen's and then they looked away avoiding his gaze. "Would you two like to tell her why I'm here?" they looked back at him with pleading eyes. They were hiding something from me and I was not liking it.

After what seemed like hours Kiri felt guilty enough to confess. "Okay! I got up early because I lost a bet with Kaga-chan and I had to make her breakfast and other stuff… while I was making the food the phone rang and I answered, she said that Hadaroshi-san was in the… h-hospital… and I went and woke up Kaga-chan and told her." She was looking at Kagamin for help now.

So sensing this, Kagamin continues the story, "Kiri-chan told me to get up and get ready because we were going to visit Hadaroshi-san in the… hospital… and so we went out and…" she trailed off scratching her cheek. I tapped my foot for her to continue, and she did. "…We sort of got lost and Ryoma-nii found us and asked us what we were doing by ourselves early in the morning…" she trailed off and looked at Ryo- err Echizen.

Echizen looked at them and continued, "…They told me that they were going to the hospital," I noticed that both Kagamin and Kiri flinched at the word '_hospital'_. "and I brought them here and I saw the mess you caused but luckily they didn't… and so here we are."

"Okay… shall we go in now?" I asked getting annoyed at how long we were just standing outside Hadaroshi-san's door. "As for you two, you two are in so much trouble when we get back to the Orphanage…"

So we entered and saw Hadaroshi-san talking to one of the nurses. She looked very pale and she looked very tired. We knocked on the now open door and they turned to us. Hadaroshi-san smiled at us and asked us to enter. There was a long pause.

"Soooo… how are you Hadaroshi-san?" Asked Kiri looking around trying not to look at her in her eyes.

"I'm fine thank you Kiri-san." She said while twitching. I guess she didn't want anybody out of the orphanage…

"Sakuno… do you think you can do me a favor and watch over the kids while I'm stuck here? It would help me very much" she looked at me with pleading eyes so I agreed and was now walking towards the orphanage with Echizen and the twins, the I realized that it was going to be a loooong day…

**To be continued…**

**So how was it? Leave a review please to tell me how it was! Mou…I have a fever but decided to update anyways…**

**I hope I get better! Please review! You'll really make my day~!**

**~Razz-chan**


End file.
